


双H 07

by Buleonesun



Category: De - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buleonesun/pseuds/Buleonesun
Kudos: 5





	双H 07

07  
倚在小巷的墙壁上，东海挂掉了大队的电话，不禁头疼的在兜里找烟，却发觉已经抽完了。看了看时间，已经凌晨了，附近也没有便利店的样子。  
想着就这么回家吧，理一下这几天的思路。却经过一家夜店，门口聚集着抽着烟说笑的男女，东海望过去，其中一个男人对上他的眼睛，眼里闪过一丝光亮。东海冲他笑了笑，对方果然走了过来，长得很好看的样子，穿着简单的白T恤，隐隐约约却能看出来姣好的身材。  
“来一只”男人一过来就递给他一支烟，东海点了点头，夹在嘴里，正准备从兜里掏打火机，对方蓦地低头，用自己的烟头蹭着了他的。  
“要一起进去玩吗？”男人吐出一圈圈的烟气，目光里充满着炙热。  
“不了，谢谢你的烟。”  
转身却被拉住，男人笑着说：“很好玩的，我请客，怎么样？”  
不知是怎么了，可能是思绪太乱的缘故，东海着了魔般，随他走了进去，重重的烟气里闪烁着五颜六色的灯光，震耳的音乐冲走了脑子里凌乱的思绪，有点喜欢这种感觉，这种不用去想任何事情，只用音乐和酒精麻痹自己就好，这里的所有人都喜欢颓废的你。  
东海坐在卡座上，自己一个人一杯接一杯的喝着，能感受到男人和他同伴看过来的目光，但他懒得理会。  
和李赫宰自从天台那件事情，已经过去了快两个月了，他们再也没有见过。并且在计划中和夏彤成为了情侣，假装的约会，利用这层关系，得到了一些浅层的偷税账单，但上面告诉自己，要钓大鱼，所以还要继续假装下去。  
但东海自己很清楚，这两个月，给自己的最大的煎熬，就是害怕。  
害怕李赫宰查到自己的真身份。  
自从那次他说了那么多之后，李东海就明白自己完了，他又心软了，就算他自己再不承认，却也每天心惊胆战的打电话问上面，自己的身份保护是否安全。  
“嗨，试试这杯把，你肯定喜欢。”男人在一旁忽然递过来一杯装满蓝色液体的高脚杯，东海有些犹豫，但看见卡座上每个人都有一杯一样的，也不好拒绝，于是一饮而下，喉咙有些辣辣的疼痛感。  
一股脑下去，一直以来的担心，忽然清晰了。  
嗯，他很害怕，害怕李赫宰失望。  
害怕他知道自己骗了他。

喝了很多酒的缘故，李东海忽然想去洗手间，于是问了一下路，脚步有些不稳的晃了过去。  
很奇怪，自己的酒量一直很好，就这么几杯，就这么晕，简直可笑。看来是最近精神太紧张了。  
好不容易晃到了厕所，却发现每一个外面的站便器都是呕吐物，只能推开单间的门，走了进去。  
却猛地感受到身体一阵异样的燥热，受过训练的神经，告诉自己，刚才那杯绝逼有问题。李东海反身立马锁上了单间的门，掏出手机给大队打电话，响了几声，没人接。却听到外面有人敲门的声音，那个男人笑着的语气在外面：“嗨，我知道你很难受，出来，我帮你解决就好了，这个药靠自慰绝对行不通的。”  
东海握着手机，想着能联系的人，因为身份的缘故，其实可以联系本部，但那是因为身份暴露的紧急情况才可以，现在这个状况，真的是小题大做。  
头疼。翻了下手机，李东海看着那条熟悉的号码，按了下去。

被秒接，有些惊讶。  
“东海。”对方好像是被铃声吵醒的，语气还很稀松。  
“嗯...”一出口喘息的声音，让东海有些尴尬的沉默“能帮我一下吗？”

没想到，李赫宰认识这里的头儿，一分钟不到，自己就被安排到了楼上的房间。因为难受的缘故，东海尽力的克制自己，完全听不到总监说了什么，就一直点着头喘气。  
好不容易，门关上了，他才立马奔向洗手间，脱光自己全部的衣服，打开冷水，站在底下，就开始撸自己的肉棒。冰凉的水洒在滚烫的皮肤上面，却让他没有任何的凉爽感,手不断地加快着节奏，但内心的火就是下不去。  
“我操他妈的，这是什么破药。”东海骂着，不禁自己的另一手，开始扩张自己的后穴，前后夹击的进行，却也没有太大的作用。太累了。实在是太累了。  
东海忍着燥热，躺在浴缸里，感受着水悄悄漫过自己的腰肢，但身体的热量却越来越膨胀，似乎要炸掉自己的感觉。  
“草！”实在是太恶心了，为什么恶心的事情，总是被自己碰上。  
因为太痛苦的缘故，李东海完全没有听到房门打开的声音，直到冰凉的触感碰到自己的胳膊时，李东海才回头看到来人，立马双眼含着泪，语气委屈巴巴的说了一句：“我还以为你不来了，李赫宰。”

后来就一发不可收拾，李赫宰还没来得及解开衣服，就被浴缸里的人，拽了进去，一顿狂吻，舌头卷着对方的舌头，在口腔里缠绵着。衣服因为湿透了，东海一只手怎么都解不开对方的裤子，气的含着泪，咬着李赫宰的喉结。  
“我来把。”李赫宰也不气恼，笑着感受着喉结的疼痛，自己慢慢解开裤子的链子，放出了早已按捺不住的肉棒。感受到头顶还在喷洒的淋浴，想起身伸手去关，却被东海一下子搂住了腰肢，气呼呼的说：“你不想跟我做吗。”  
李赫宰怔了一下，抓起东海的一条腿，就侧着插了进去，混着水和湿着的下身，一下子就全部进去了，达到了最深处。东海满足的哼的一句，小声说：“嗯...动！”李赫宰一只手撩起了东海长长的刘海，看着他羞红的脸庞，开始了一波波的冲击，每一下都到达了最深处，他最敏感的地方。  
东海射了一次，还没缓过来，就被李赫宰转了个身，从后面直直的挺了进去，“等一下...我...太深了，赫宰。”东海感受到自己的后背贴着李赫宰的前胸，对方的头搭在自己的肩膀上，耳边是他温温的吐气，还有戏虐的话语：“不行哦，我还没开始呢。”  
说着，东海就觉得自己的肉棒，被握在对方手里，一下下的上下晃着，后面的冲击也不停止，等到要射的时候，却被堵住了龟头，怎么都不拿开。“李赫宰，我要射了，你快拿开。”东海说着感受到后面一次用力的挺入，大声的娇喘了一声。  
“你都两次了，我还没有呢，怎么办，你得陪我一起。”李赫宰说着又按了按东海的龟头，笑了起来。  
“我...帮你，你拿开，求你了。”东海说完，就感受到了对方手指的离开，瞬间喷射出，自己体内的火焰也消下去了一大半。  
喘着气，就被李赫宰的手指被迫转了头，对上了巨大的肉棒，有些后悔刚才的话了。

因为之前有过的缘故，其实东海很懂李赫宰的点，他慢慢的把肉棒吞到口里，一下子滑到了最深处，有点呛喉咙，再慢慢的用舌头一点点的绕着舔，一下一下，舌尖勾着，李赫宰很喜欢。最后托着肉棒左右顺着上下舔着，李赫宰手一下子想把他的头拨开，却被东海躲过，用嘴接住了满嘴的精液，吞了下去。因为嘴边还有一点，李赫宰抹了抹他的唇边，抱歉的说：“对不起。”  
李东海不知道时自己敏感了吗，总觉得这句对不起，别有深意。

做完后，李赫宰帮他细心的清理后穴，再到抱着他上了床，感受到自己后背贴着对方的身体，自己的头枕在李赫宰的胳膊上，整个人被双臂环绕着。  
两个人一句话都没有说。  
东海看着对方的手搭在自己面前，上面无名指还有着银色的戒指，一瞬间，很想转身抱住李赫宰，告诉他全部的事实。  
但，就像那天在停车场说的，都回不去了。


End file.
